


How to Win an Argument

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [75]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fighting, Kissing, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clara's turn to decide where they go and Amy isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Win an Argument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> prompt - "I am the boss"
> 
> AU where Amy/Clara are companions at the same time. The prompt was great because I feel like the two would be stubborn and butt heads on everything which also leaves potential for great femslash...

“I’m the boss.” Clara states, hands firmly on her hips. “The Doctor said that I could decide where we go today.”

“But you always pick boring places.” Amy frowns. “I want to go somewhere exciting.”

“The places I pick are perfectly exciting.” She huffs.

“No. They aren’t.” Amy snaps. “They’re a boring history lesson. What do you think you are, a schoolteacher?”

“I am a schoolteacher.” Clara asserts. “And you could use a lesson or two.”

“Say now, can you even reach the board to write on it?” Amy asks. “What with you being short and all?”

“Stop it.” 

“Make me.”

Clara uses her mouth to silence her fellow companion and takes the opportunity to demonstrate why she is the boss. When they are finished, Amy breathlessly agrees to Clara’s proposed destination and the Doctor is astounded at how little fuss she puts up. Clara winks. It’s their little secret.


End file.
